clusterstuckfandomcom-20200216-history
PersistentUltimatum
Interests You have a variety of INTERESTS. Once upon a time you were very interested in PHOTOGRAPHY and everything to do with the DEVELOPMENT PROCESS. You also used to enjoy MORTUARY SCIENCE FACTOIDS '''and '''ZOMBIE MOVIES. This confused a lot of your friends because you were generally a very nice and light-hearted person. But that didn't mean you couldn't be weird at the same time! That all seems like a LONG TIME AGO now, however. Currently your primary interests are the DARK MAGICKS you have been trying to learn from your outdated SPELLDRIVES. You haven't found any drives yet with any power left in them, but one day you will. And then you'll be able to do anything. For now, you can't do that much at all besides listen to your TERRIBLY HIP MUSIC 'and keep working on your '''PHOTO COLLAGES. ' Well, you don't really listen ''to the aforementioned music. But that's how it works. You listen to bands so tragically ''hip, so mindbogglingly indie that even you haven't heard them. Because, well. You're deaf. Pesterchum Online, your name is '''persistentUltimatum, and you type in''' #171C4A', sense its a grate dramatic color four you"re specific stile. Your typing quirk manifests in the form of homonyms: Witch means that yore text oft inn con fuses pea pole, juiced thee whey yew like it. You also have a bad habit of using quotations where you'd usually use apostrophes, but you've been making the mistake so long that you really can't bring yourself to stop doing it. Breaking bad habits is uncool. Guardian What '''Guardian'? ''You haven't had any legal guardians in some time. You live above a terrible Italian restaurant in '''GERMANY. The Man Downstairs, who you guess is okay, puts you up and gives you shitty food, so he could be misconstrued by the untrained eye to be your Guardian. Thankfully, PAPA VATER '''never much bothers with you. What? That's his name. Strife As much as you love photography, you would never have chosen '''Camerakind originally. That was just the shittiest of shitty ideas. You're pretty sure you can get something more useful down the line though. And maybe, just maybe, the answer lies within the fabled Spelldrives of Your. Er, Yore. (In reality, Camerakind becomes very useful after a few alchemiter visits, but that's another story.) Modus Your modus selection was very thoroughly pondered upon, and you believe that you reached a very acceptable conclusion in choosing your current sylladex managing system. This is what you tell yourself every night when before you go to bed, soon to have dreams of less complicated systems. Which is why you got rid of the FILMSTRIP MODUS a long, long time ago. Instead you have the infinitely more simple''' SOLAROID MODUS'. You simply take the item, and the resulting instantaneously developed '''ITEMORY SLIDE' gets added to your CAMEREMEMOIRS. It's a lot like a sylladex except that you can't empty the cards and use them for something else after putting an item in that slide, even though you can continue using the item as you would a normal modus-sylladex system. So in a bothersome turn, you are forced to buy more and more itemory slides if you want to actually keep track of all of your shit. At any rate the items can be by changes and replaced even after they've been "photographed", which is a lot nicer than having to re-captchalogue everything you pick up that has gone through the tiniest little change. When you think about it logically, that should be how it works but you don't really complain about it. Complaining about convenience is for silly little boys on pogo rides. Relationships Once upon a time you were a very nice person. But bad things happen to good people, as they say. You find this to be especially true of certain parts of your life, such as why you even live in above a restaurant in Germany in the first place, and how you got there. And then there's this game, Sburb. It might be all the rage, but it ends up killing PAPA VATER, '''and that shit just isn't cool in the least. You're going to track down whoever was behind the stupid meteor bullshit in the first place and get rid of them. And if you have to stop other people from getting there first, you won't even hesitate. -'''MD---------- Originally bonded over DARK MAGICKS, but have since changed their focuses. Now they're friends out of a mutual desire to be ahead of people, and to troll them. They probably have other things in common as well. -'FM'---------- Originally beginning as a troller/trollee relationship, FM and PU have a tenuous friendship due to their conflicting interests. It makes about as much sense as anything else in the game. -'NO'---------- From the very first moment that PU heard the initials "NO", she has been against her. NO is racing through the gates as fast as she can, and while that's an idiotic idea, PU may not be able to help being compelled by her need to be ahead of everybody else. And if PU ever meets her, hilarity and/or brutal violence will ensue. They're polar opposites in almost every way. -'EU'---------- Neither of them know about each other, but if their powers clashed, it would be a relative bloodsport. -'NP'---------- Fucking fucky fuck. Fuckity fuck. Fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck FUCK. No, but really. NP has been cool towards her for the most part, and she considers him to be an "unknown musical goldmine", even though she can't hear any of his music. She's already saved his life once, and has since grown a slight attachment to him. -AM---------- The bastard patriot himself, AM has been a thorn in PU's side since the very beginning. She's learned how to placate his intense nationalism however, and now they only really talk when necessary. (This is as of medium entry, not after first gate entry.) -'LR'---------- The seeming mastermind behind almost every step taken in Session A, Egle Krekt is a mysterious young man that PU, admittedly, is very curious about. While initially on the fence about his leadership, she has come to trust him almost entirely, though her curiosity about him may eventually cause problems. -'RG'---------- An out-of-left-field admirer, RG has some sense of admiration for PU for reasons she doesn't quite understand. As the game progresses, however, their sudden friendship may change drastically. -'TH'---------- He's really crazy, and PU thinks he might just be a tinfoil hat kind of guy. She avoids talking to him when she can. Category:Character Profiles Category:Derse Dreamers Category:Session A Category:Auditors Category:Trolls